<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clubette meets BTS by Aeroos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849039">Clubette meets BTS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroos/pseuds/Aeroos'>Aeroos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geometry Dash (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BTSM, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Clubette - Freeform, Death, Depression, F/M, High School, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroos/pseuds/Aeroos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clubette has the best and last day of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clubette meets BTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 27th, 2019<br/>Twas a wonderful, happy, lively, jolly, cheerful, content, merry, gleeful, jocund, carefree, sunny, bright, radiant, blessed, exuberant, jovial, beatific, blithe, elate, ecstatic, exultant, ebullient, jaunty, buoyant, mirthful, sparky, frolicsome, peart, optimistic and sprightly day in Geometry Dash.<br/>"Mmmhh~ yawn Good morning, world...", said Clubette. "Let me just check the ti- 11AM!? WHAT THE FUCK!? ...Fridays sure can be something, huh?"<br/>Clubette woke up. In her pajamas, she brushed her teeth and had breakfast. Her mother entered the room. "Good morning, Clubette-sweetie! Sleep well?"<br/>"No, not really.. well, yes, but... wait, why the fuck am i wasting time!?", panicked Clubette. "Did you just drop da F-Bomb in this household? That's going to be a harsh fuckin beating after school, young lady!"<br/>"Damn, that shit does kinda suck, mom"<br/>"Make that a day of ass slapping, bitch!"<br/>Either way, Clubette quickly put on her school uniform with GDU-Branded toast in her mouth and packed her books. A goodbye-belting was given to Clubette by her mother. Clubette moaned in GD Death Noise. She ran as much as she could, and ended up arriving at noon. "Gosh, those pictures of BTS can be really distracting..."<br/>Upon entering GDU High School, she wandered through the halls, searching for her class. "Class Arcane? No... Myst? Nope.... maybe Keo? Actually, no, definetly not... Aha! There it is! Class Nem!" She opened the door, only to be met with heads fervently staring at Mr. Stephan "Nem" Jeedi-yue's hanging cock and balls and slowly turning to Clubette's direction. She immediately closed the door, blushed, however not before taking a quick peek at his penile. Making her way to the girls bathroom to acknowledge and understand the sight, she stumbled upon Ms. Mysten.<br/>"M-Ms. Mysten! You have to come with me! T-there's something very... peculiar and... lewd going on in Mr. Nem's class!" "Fret not, my Clubette, i'm sure it's nothing of importance. Hast Stephan shown thee the process of cube reproduction? I know it's disturbing, but everyone has made it through that ordeal."<br/>"N-no, Ms. Myst, there's something completely ludicrous going on in there! You HAVE to come with me!", plead Clubette. Mysten complied.<br/>As they arrived, Ms. Mysten slowly opened the door (See Paragraph 1 of the Slow Door Opening Act) and witnessed the nightmare (or dream). Mr. Nem was performing Cock and Ball Torture in front of his students, crushing his ballsacks with a pair of rocks while compressing his penile far too much for any penile to withstand, resulting in both a blessing and a curse. "Woah, hey there Mysten! Care to join us in philosophy?", asked Mr. Nem. "No thanks, i've experienced enough.", declined Mysten. "Suit yourself!", replied Mr. Nem.<br/>"As you can see, it's nothing to worry about. Carry on with this twisted philosophy of his, child."<br/>"So EVERYONE here is mentally ill...", realized Clubette. "Well, let's get on with it..." And so, she opened the door slowly once again and took a seat, without looking at Mr. Nem's performance.<br/>"...and as you can see, children, my flexible foreskin is merely a metaphor for dreams and their fall. They reach a certain point, but eventually, they'll be ripped to shreds and discarded unless you have what it takes."<br/>While Mr. Nem was talking about flexibility and the ways to have sex if one didn't have bones, Clubette felt a weird presence. Not a ghost, but an actual person... that she stanned and loved... somewhere, in this classroom... She searched and searched until she magically saw Jungkook from BTS alongside Rap Monster, Jin and Jimin. They were in the back of the class, in an isolated corner, having gay sex and touching eachother. Clubette was flushed and instantly went back to paying attention to Mr. Nem's philosophy, when she suddenly saw J-Hope mutilating his genitalia and shoving a dragon dildo up his rectum.SUGA and V were having an intimate ball-stomping session where they took turns and stepped on eachothers' balls. The goal was to die from severe blood loss. Krillin, the secret eighth member of the infamous band was taking a huge dump on Clubette's classmates for money. Lap dances were also provided. This dream come true went on for another 3 hours until da boys had enough and couldnt take all of the cum and pain anymore. "tank you ery1 fo coming to aur sho! we hop u riked da btsm!! we rove you ar!!!! bai bai!!!!!!!", they uttered. Clubette couldn't simply let them go like that. They were drenched in piss, shit, cum, blood and orange juice, and besides, who WOULDN't want to have sex with BTS members while getting bodily fluids on their school uniform? Obviously, everyone who stans BTS wouldn't. A true stanner would never give up such an opportunity! So Clubette rushed, despite the Bangtan Boys being in a intoxicated state and in severe pain, and grabbed Jimin and shouted "I LOVE BTSM!! PLEASE HAVE THE NAUTY WITH ME!!!" A moment of silence caused an abrupt lacuna, lasting around 4 minutes. One of them, and one only, responded with a dry and quiet yes. It was none other than krillin. Clubette was the happiest person in the planet, until she dragged the members over asphalt, dirt and stone, casuing more bleeding and bruises. Upon arrival at her home, she threw them, or at least tried to, on her bed after repeatedly attempting the same on the staircase. But she couldn't get a single one of them to become erect. Not a single one. And that's when she heard a last, faint breath from Jin. She checked his small asian cock to see if it was alright. Everything aside from his non-existant pulse was fine. The same went for the other members. Filled with despair, knowing that she witnessed their death and would most definetly server jail time as the main suspect, she took a box cutter and slit her throat, but not before writing "I LOVE BTSM" over both her and the members' bodies. I. Love. Btsm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am extremely sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>